FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing an electromagnetic valve 1 according to prior art. Such an electromagnetic valve 1 is shown in FIG. 4 of patent document 1 or in non-patent document 1. The electromagnetic valve 1 is fitted on a tank for natural gas fueled automobiles by bringing its second axial end (opposite axial end) 3 into thread engagement with an opening portion of the tank with a portion of the valve on the side closer to its first axial end (one axial end) 2 inserted into the tank. The electromagnetic valve 1 is configured so as to be on-off controlled by controlling supply of electric power to a coil and hence has a lead wire 4 for supplying electric power to the coil. The lead wire 4 is left exposed on the outside of a housing 5 accommodating the valve and the like therein. The electromagnetic valve 1 is formed with a primary port 6 for intake of gas from the tank by forming a radially outwardly oriented opening in an axially intermediate portion thereof. Such an electromagnetic valve 1 is called “in-tank valve” or the like. For example, an in-tank valve manufactured by Superior Co. of the United States is known.
Patent document 1: Japanese Granted Patent No. 2757978
Non-patent document 1: Valve Pamphlet concerning Solenoid-operated Valves published by Hamai Industries Limited p. 34 (intank type solenoid valve manufactured by Superior Valve Co.)